


L'Enfer Est Pavé de Bonnes Intentions

by Bruniblondi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Hook, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Gag, Genital Torture, Heavy BDSM, Hell, Life in Hell, M/M, Nipple Torture, No verbal humiliation, Paddle, Piercings, spit as lub
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: Asmodée, septième fils de Lucifer, déteste les Enfers. Heureusement, il a son Seigneur





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés, désolée  
> Je sais pas trop comment taguer cette histoire donc si vous pensez que j'en ai loupé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^
> 
> Je préfère prévenir, c'est TRASH, très trash! C'est du BDSM très lourd.  
> L'un des personnages est très gentil dans ses paroles mais pas dans ses actes!  
> Il y a de la torture sexuelle!! Si c'est quelque chose qui vous dérange, ne lisez pas!! Je jure que je ne vous en voudrais pas ^^
> 
> Je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Le Prince Asmodée regarde autour de lui avec lassitude. Depuis des siècles et des siècles, les Enfers sont toujours la même rengaine immuable. Ce sont toujours les mêmes flammes qui tourmentent les âmes qui commettent les mêmes péchés. Après des millénaires d’existence, ou pourrait croire que les Hommes auraient appris de leurs erreurs, mais on se tromperait lourdement.

Alors qu’Asmodée continue d’observer les suppliciés et d’écouter leurs plaintes, il doit se retenir d’hurler sa frustration. Il en a assez de cette vie, assez de devoir se battre pour avoir une place en premier plan, lui qui ne rêve que d’être dans l’ombre. Seulement, étant le septième fils de Lucifer, il doit prouver qu’il a sa place dans les Enfers, sous peine d’être exécuté. Il n’y a pas de place pour les faibles dans ce royaume et quiconque ne fait pas tout pour y être le plus puissant est considéré comme faible.

Ecœuré, Asmodée se détourne du spectacle d’une femme enceinte en train d’être écartelée et regagne ses appartements. Il ne cherche même pas à comprendre ce qu’a pu faire cette femme pour que même son enfant à naitre en paye le prix. La réponse à cette question pourrait être la proverbial goutte d’eau.

Asmodée n’est pas comme son père ou ses frères. Il ne recherche pas la souffrance des autres, ne s’en repait pas non plus. Oh il n’a rien contre quelques cris, simplement, ceux auxquels il aspire ne se trouve pas dans cette partie des Enfers.

            Le Prince entre enfin dans sa chambre après avoir marché un bon quart d’heure. Quelques serviteurs se sont plaints que cela leur causait un surcroit de travail, mais quelques mois de flagellation leur ont appris à tenir leurs langues. Asmodée tient à la tranquillité que lui assure cette mise à l’écart qu’il a lui-même demandé. Et comme son Père se fout totalement de ce qu’il fait, Asmodée l’a obtenue.

Sortant de ses pensées, il s’avance vers son placard et sort une petite clé qu’il garde en permanence autour de son cou grâce à une chainette forgée dans les flammes même de l’Enfer. Autant dire qu’elle est indestructible.

Après avoir déverrouillé le meuble, Asmodée ouvre en grand les portes et cherche les accessoires dont il aura besoin pour passer agréablement les prochaines heures. Il sort une palette en bois, dont la planche est percée de trous de la taille de l’ongle du pouce, des pinces à linges serrées au maximum, un crochet anal, un bâillon gonflable, un anneau pénien électrique, et le gel qui va avec, et pour finir, un harnais de tête.

Alors qu’il s’apprête à se retourner pour aller poser tout ça sur le lit, il est soudain brutalement empoigné par les cheveux avant d’être violemment jeté sur le sol. Asmodée s’étale sur le parquet et grogne lorsque son menton entre en contact avec le bois dur. Le bruit que font les accessoires en s’éparpillant dans la pièce le fige.

Un pied s’abat sur ses reins et l’empêche de bouger. Asmodée a même l’impression que la personne appuie de tout son poids sur son dos. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et ne se débat pas. Il reste là sur le sol, à attendre.

— Bonjour mon Ange, dit un homme. Tu es en retard. Et tu as tout fait tomber. Vilain Ange. Allez ramasse moi tout ça, avant que je me fâche.

L’homme n’a pas utilisé un ton particulièrement méchant, pourtant, c’est les larmes aux yeux qu’Asmodée tente de se relever pour obéir, mais le pied ne quitte pas son dos.

— Ah je n’ai pas dit que tu avais le droit de te lever, fait gentiment remarquer l’homme.

Asmodée essaye encore une fois d’obtempérer, mais comme précédemment, le poids de l’homme l’empêche de bouger. Honteux, Asmodée pleure un peu plus. Il sait qu’il va décevoir son Seigneur malgré tous ses efforts.

— Je vois, soupire l’homme. Il faut vraiment qu’on fasse quelque chose pour ta désobéissance.

Asmodée se retient de supplier pour que son Seigneur ne le punisse pas. Il n’a pas eu l’autorisation de parler, alors pour éviter de le faire, il se mord la lèvre. Il n’a pas envie de recevoir une punition pire que celle qui se profile à l’horizon. C’est de sa faute, il le sait bien. Il n’aurait pas dû rêvasser comme il l’a fait.

— Allez, ramasse tout ça, demande encore son Seigneur d’une voix douce.

Le poids dans son dos disparait et Asmodée se met à ramper du mieux qu’il peut. Il avance en s’aidant de ses bras et de ses jambes et s’approche lentement du crochet anal. Le Prince aurait préféré commencer par autre chose, mais c’est l’objet le plus proche de lui et il a déjà suffisamment irrité son Seigneur, même si rien dans le ton de l’homme ne le laisse deviner.

Sans surprise, dès qu’Asmodée est assez proche du crochet pour pouvoir l’attraper avec ses dents s’il en reçoit l’ordre, la voix de son Seigneur s’élève :

— Arrête toi mon Ange.

Asmodée se fige immédiatement et reçoit une caresse sur la tête pour son obéissance.

— Tu vois que tu peux être un bon garçon quand tu veux, le félicite son Seigneur. Ça mérite une récompense.

La main de son Seigneur disparait de la tête d’Asmodée et quelques secondes plus tard, son pantalon lui est brutalement arraché et un doigt tâte son anus. Asmodée fait de son mieux pour être aussi détendu que possible, mais il redoute que Son Seigneur le pénètre sans aucune lubrification préalable.

— Hum, il va falloir mouiller tout ça, lui annonce Son Seigneur. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

Son Seigneur lui ayant posé une question directe, Asmodée s’empresse de répondre.

— S’il vous plaît Mon Seigneur.

— Brave garçon. Mets-toi à quatre pattes s’il te plaît.

Asmodée adopte aussitôt la position demandée et attend patiemment la suite. Deux mains lui écartent les fesses et il entend son Seigneur cracher. La salive arrive directement sur son anus et Asmodée rougit, mortifié.

— Allons, allons, le morigène légèrement son Seigneur, pas de ça entre nous mon Ange. Je suis bien obligé de te lubrifier un peu, non ?

Asmodée retient le cri qui menace de passer la barrière de ses lèvres quand un doigt étale la salive avant de brutalement s’enfoncer en lui.

— Oh excuse-moi mon Ange, dit Son Seigneur sur un ton compatissant. Je n’en ai pas mis assez peut-être ?

Asmodée secoue la tête, parce que non, il n’y en a pas assez. En fait, il adorerait que son Seigneur se serve du lubrifiant que le Prince peut voir poser sur la commode à quelques mètres de là. Il sait que ça n’arrivera pas, aussi ne le demande-t-il pas.

— Je ne sais pas, hésite son Seigneur. Ma salive n’a pas l’air de te plaire. Peut-être que tu préfèrerais celle de quelqu’un d’autre ?

Asmodée secoue vigoureusement la tête. Il ne sait pas ce que son Seigneur a en tête et il ne veut pas le découvrir. Quelque chose lui dit qu’il n’aimerait pas le résultat. son Seigneur est tout à fait capable d’ouvrir la porte et d’attraper la première personne qui passe dans le couloir. Ce n’est pas parce que ses quartiers sont isolés qu’ils sont déserts. Et Asmodée refuse que quelqu’un d’autre le voit dans cette situation. Il a déjà assez de mal à se faire respecter comme ça.

— Peut-être qu’on devrait tout arrêter, propose son Seigneur.

Cette fois, Asmodée ne peut pas se taire.

— Non, pitié mon Seigneur !

Un violent coup de pied aux fesses le fait glapir et l’envoie au sol.

— Je ne t’ai pas donné l’autorisation de parler, je crois, remarque gentiment son Seigneur.

Asmodée est relevé de force par la main de son Seigneur qui l’agrippe une nouvelle fois par les cheveux. La main ne le lâche pas alors que son Seigneur le gifle à plusieurs reprises.

— Déshabille-toi mon Ange, demande son Seigneur. Je veux voir ton corps aussi nu que le jour de ta naissance. Et plus un mot s’il te plaît.

Asmodée pleure aussi silencieusement qu’il le peut alors qu’il obéit. Ses joues sont brûlantes et lui font mal, mais il sait que le pire est encore à venir.

Pleurant toujours et désormais nu au milieu de la pièce, Asmodée regarde son Seigneur rassembler les objets éparpillés sur le sol. Le Prince se met à trembler lorsque son Seigneur fixe le crochet anal à un emplacement prévu à cet effet dans le mur en face du lit. Juste sous les chaines qui pendent du plafond et auxquelles sont rattachés de lourdes menottes de métal.

— Viens là mon Ange, dit son Seigneur.

Asmodée se dépêche de se placer sous les chaînes et se laisse malmener lorsque son Seigneur l’attache avant de lui fourrer brutalement deux doigts au fond de la bouche, menaçant de le faire vomir.

— Je vais faire ce qu’il faut pour que tu aies de la salive, ne t’inquiète pas mon Ange.

Son Seigneur s’écarte à nouveau d’Asmodée, mais seulement le temps d’aller chercher un petit tuyau relié à une machine d’aspect assez innocente. Asmodée croit se souvenir que son Seigneur lui a dit que les dentistes s’en servaient, mais il avoue ne pas avoir fait spécialement attention à ce détail. Son Seigneur place le tuyau dans la bouche d’Asmodée et l’oblige à refermer la mâchoire dessus.

— Ne le laisse surtout pas tomber, d’accord ?

Asmodée mord avec plus de conviction dans le tuyau. Peu importe ce que son Seigneur va lui faire, le bout de plastique ne bougera pas, il se le jure.

Ce n’est pourtant pas facile lorsque son Seigneur s’empare de la palette et se met en devoir de frapper le Prince avec.

Asmodée geint, gémit, pleure et se tortille dans tous les sens pour échapper aux coups, mais son Seigneur semble s’en moquer royalement. Il se contente d’abattre la palette sur tous les endroits qu’Asmodée expose dans sa quête d’échappatoire.

Malgré le traitement qu’il subit – ou peut-être à cause de ça – Asmodée est en érection. Même lorsqu’un coup particulièrement vicieux s’abat sur son membre tendu, le faisant hurler – mais pas lâcher le tuyau – sa verge reste fièrement dressée, attirant l’attention de son Seigneur sur elle.

— Eh bien, eh bien, qu’avons-nous là ? Je crois que cette petite coquine réclame mon attention.

Son Seigneur jette négligemment la palette sur le sol et s’empare de l’anneau pénien avant de le placer à la base du sexe du Prince. Puis son Seigneur se frappe le front.

— Oh non mais quel idiot ! J’ai oublié le gel !

Son Seigneur enlève l’anneau sans aucune douceur et les électrodes raclent cruellement la hampe d’Asmodée qui geint encore.

— Chuuut, sois sage mon Ange, dit doucement son Seigneur. Je n’ai pas envie de te faire taire.

Asmodée fait de son mieux pour ne plus émettre un son. Il ne veut pas savoir ce que son Seigneur pourrait inventer pour qu’il se taise. Pourtant, il n’arrive pas vraiment à retenir les manifestations de sa douleur.

— Oh mon Ange, je t’avais pourtant prévenu, se lamente son Seigneur.

Son Seigneur enlève le tuyau sans vérifier la quantité de salive récoltée, puis place le bâillon dans la bouche d’Asmodée. Il pompe pour gonfler le ballon et Asmodée écarquille les yeux lorsque son Seigneur ne s’arrête pas, lui distendant les mâchoires et bloquant en partie ses voies respiratoires. Son Seigneur cesse de gonfler seulement lorsque la respiration du Prince se fait laborieuse et hachée.

— Ne perds pas connaissance mon Ange, s’il te plaît, demande doucement son Seigneur en lui assénant une violente gifle sur la verge.

Asmodée secoue la tête et se force à respirer plus calmement. Il ne veut pas s’évanouir. Il s’y refuse. La dernière fois que ça lui est arrivé, il s’est réveillé avec des bouts de bambous plantés dans la langue et une batte de baseball entre les reins.

— Bien, dit son Seigneur.

Son Seigneur tartine sans ménagement le gel conducteur sur la verge du Prince et replace l’anneau avant de l’activer. Aussitôt, un léger courant électrique parcourt la verge érigée et Asmodée se tortille, donnant l’impression qu’il convulse.

Son Seigneur arrête l’appareil et gratte du bout des ongles le gland luisant de liquide séminal.

— J’ai failli délaisser tes fesses délectables. Tu ne trouves pas que ça aurait été dommage ?

Asmodée n’a pas franchement d’avis sur la question. Son esprit commence à devenir brumeux et il se perd dans les sensations. C’est avec une vision floue qu’il regarde son Seigneur passer derrière lui et même si Asmodée ne peut plus le voir, il sait déjà ce qu’il va se passer.

Son Seigneur lui enduit l’anus de la salive récupérée dans la machine, mais trop peu pour que ce soit une réelle préparation. Puis, Asmodée attend pendant que son Seigneur enduit le crochet anal de liquide. C’est en tout cas ce que suppose le Prince.

Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait imaginer avec le nom, le crochet anal est terminé par une boule. L’avantage du modèle que son Seigneur a choisi, c’est qu’on peut changer la boule au grès de ses envies. Quand Asmodée a sorti le crochet de l’armoire, la boule avait un diamètre de deux centimètres. Quelque chose lui dit que ce n’est plus le cas.

Les faits lui donnent raison lorsque son Seigneur le fait reculer et se dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Asmodée sent la boule appuyée contre son anus et il grimace autour de son bâillon. Elle est plus grosse encore que ce qu’il a imaginé et la salive ne va pas suffire. Les mains de son Seigneur se font plus insistantes sur sa taille et ignore la résistance des muscles fessiers d’Asmodée. Celui-ci se retrouve obligé de brutalement s’empaler sur la boule qui lui donne l’impression de lui déchirer les reins. Le bâillon ne suffit pas à étouffer son hurlement de douleur.

Une gifle assomme à moitié Asmodée dont le cri se coupe brutalement.

— Chuuut mon Ange. Sois sage, l’encourage son Seigneur. J’aime quand tu es sage.

Asmodée s’efforce encore une fois de rester silencieux, même si ça devient de plus en plus compliqué. Il a l’impression de ne plus avoir assez de neurones pour contrôler les réflexes de son corps.

— J’ai envie de jouer ! annonce joyeusement son Seigneur.

Asmodée sait ce que ça veut dire et s’il pouvait, il sautillerait d’excitation. Son Seigneur va jouer avec ses piercings.

Le Prince en a toute une ribambelle, des anneaux principalement. Deux anneaux ornent ses tétons, tandis qu’une ligne orne son pénis jusqu’aux testicules et le dernier est une barre qui traverse son gland de part en part.

Son Seigneur est toujours de bonne humeur lorsqu’il joue avec les piercings d’Asmodée. Probablement parce qu’il les a installés lui-même. Asmodée se dit que s’il n’avait pas été solidement bâillonné ce jour-là, il aurait ameuté tous les Enfers et peut-être même au-delà. Mais le Prince doit bien avouer qu’il aime lorsque son Seigneur joue avec les piercings, il y prend toujours beaucoup de plaisir.

Asmodée change d’avis quand son Seigneur commence à passer une cordelette dans les anneaux pour les relier. Puis Son Seigneur serre, tendant la cordelette ce qui raccourcit la distance entre chaque anneau, obligeant Asmodée à se courber pour que rien ne soit arraché. Son Seigneur ajoute encore à la tension lorsqu’il tire sur les chaînes desquelles pend Asmodée, faisant quitter le sol à ses pieds. Le Prince sent la boule du crochet ressortir en partie, puis son Seigneur relâche brutalement les chaînes, faisant retomber Asmodée sur le crochet. En réaction, il se tend, tirant ainsi sur la cordelette et par voie de conséquence, sur les piercings.

— Hum, parfait. Tu es parfait mon Ange, le félicite son Seigneur. Tu aimes ?

Asmodée est trop engoncé dans les sensations pour avoir une opinion. Il a l’impression que son corps ne lui appartient plus. Ses muscles le tiraillent et ses terminaisons nerveuses sont en feu, envoyant des messages contradictoires à son cerveau qui ne sait plus comment réagir. Est-ce qu’il aime ? Oui… Non… Il n’en sait rien… Il ne sait plus... Asmodée se contente de gémir pitoyablement alors que son Seigneur lui sourit tout en tirant brutalement sur la cordelette à plusieurs reprises.

— Tu es un si bon garçon, mon Ange, murmure Son Seigneur avant de violemment lui mordre l’oreille.

Asmodée a à peine la force de hurler sa douleur à présent. Il pend aux chaines, ses orteils frôlant le sol, à moitié courbé en deux, tout en étant empalé sur le crochet anal. Ça commence à faire beaucoup et il lui reste juste assez de neurones pour penser qu’il espère que son Seigneur n’ajoutera aucun autre accessoire, parce qu’il ne sait pas s’il pourra le supporter. Son Seigneur doit s’en rendre compte, parce qu’il range le harnais de tête et les pinces à linge.

— Tu n’auras pas besoin de ça, mon Ange, assure son Seigneur. Et maintenant, je vais te regarder danser.

Asmodée fronce légèrement les sourcils. Danser ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le Prince comprend lorsque son Seigneur remet en marche l’anneau pénien. Asmodée se rend vaguement compte que son Seigneur va s’asseoir sur le lit, il est bien trop occupé à se tortiller. Ce qui tend la cordelette. En réaction, il se courbe à nouveau et tout ça le fait s’empaler et se dégager du crochet. C’est un cercle vicieux.

Lorsqu’il se tend, ses pieds touchent assez le sol pour qu’il se relève, la boule étirant ainsi son anus. Lorsqu’il se courbe, il retombe brutalement sur la boule qui frappe alors sa prostate.

Asmodée est complètement perdu dans les sensations. Tout lui fait mal. Ses bras, parce qu’il est pendu au plafond par les poignets. Son sexe, à cause de l’anneau pénien qui lui envoie des vagues d’électricité et de la traction exercée sur ses piercings. Ses mamelons parce qu’il a l’impression qu’ils vont être arrachés. Son anus, parce que la salive qui a servi de lubrifiant sèche lentement, mais sûrement et que la boule est décidément trop grosse pour une sodomie presque à sec. En plus de tout ça, le bâillon gonflable l’empêche de prendre les grandes goulées d’air dont il a besoin. Petit à petit, son esprit s’obscurcit jusqu’à ce qu’il sombre dans l’inconscience.

Quand Asmodée revient à lui, les chaînes le maintiennent à genoux et le bâillon a disparu. Ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il peut mieux respirer puisque son Seigneur lui besogne cruellement la bouche et la gorge. Il s’étouffe un peu, sentant une nausée remonter le long de son œsophage.

— Détends-toi mon Ange, lui demande son Seigneur. Tu as été parfait. Ne fais pas d’erreur alors qu’on a presque fini, s’il te plaît. J’ai envie que tu puisses boire ma semence. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

Asmodée fait du mieux qu’il peut pour se laisser faire. Après tout son Seigneur a raison. Ils ont presque fini et ce serait dommage qu’il soit encore puni alors qu’il doit simplement attendre que son Seigneur ait terminé de se servir de sa bouche.  

Asmodée reste sans énergie pendant que son Seigneur l’utilise et avale consciencieusement lorsqu’un liquide épais et amer envahi sa bouche et sa gorge. Lorsque son Seigneur se retire, Asmodée prend de grandes goulées d’air. Il en a bien besoin. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’il se rend compte que son Seigneur a enlevé tous les accessoires, mais a remplacé le crochet anal par autre chose. Il ne sait pas ce que c’est et ça l’inquiète un peu, mais c’est trop petit pour que ce soit une batte de baseball donc il s’estime chanceux. Et puis, ses cuisses sont humides de lubrifiant alors ça ne peut pas être pire que le crochet.

— Viens là mon Ange, dit son Seigneur en le détachant et en le mettant sur son épaule comme s’il ne pesait pas plus qu’un sac de pommes de terre. À ton tour.

Asmodée ne bouge pas, il laisse son Seigneur le transporter il ne sait pas où. Il n’a plus assez de force pour s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qu’il en sait, son Seigneur va le présenter ainsi devant Lucifer, histoire que tous les Enfers sachent bien ce qu’il est. Asmodée s’en ficher complètement. Il est trop épuisé.

Il a tout de même un regain d’énergie lorsque son Seigneur le jette sur le lit et s’attaque à son sexe. Il est d’ailleurs assez incroyable que le Prince soit toujours en érection. Il lui est déjà arrivé de jouir avec bien moins que ce qu’il a subi aujourd’hui.

Le problème, c’est que la fellation de son Seigneur n’est même pas agréable. La verge d’Asmodée est bien trop sensible, bien trop irritée pour ça. Il lui faut pourtant un temps ridiculement court pour éjaculer dans la bouche de son Seigneur qui… ne s’arrête pas de sucer vigoureusement. C’est presque comme s’il avait son sexe dans un aspirateur.

Asmodée essaye d’échapper à la bouche de son Seigneur, il se tortille un peu, mais il a la sensation d’être un ver de terre accroché à un hameçon. Il cherche à s’échapper mais il n’a aucun endroit où fuir. Il a mal, mais quand il essaye de repousser son Seigneur, ses mains n’ont pas assez de force.

Enfin, enfin, Asmodée jouit une nouvelle fois et son Seigneur s’écarte de lui.

— Encore, annonce gentiment son Seigneur avant de passer la main entre les fesses d’Asmodée.

Celui hurle lorsque ce qu’il a entre les reins prend vie et envoie de faibles décharges électriques sur sa prostate, le faisant jouir instantanément alors qu’il n’est même plus en érection. Le Prince ne s’est pas ce qu’il a dans le derrière, mais c’est efficace, on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Pas alors qu’il jouit encore et encore, alors que l’engin martyrise toujours sa prostate.

Il a l’impression que ce n’est que des heures plus tard qu’il retombe enfin sans force sur le lit. L’objet entre ses fesses est retiré et une main fraîche passe sur son visage en sueur.

— Tu as été parfait mon Ange, le félicite son Seigneur. Je suis tellement fier de toi, si tu savais.

Asmodée sourit faiblement et tourne légèrement la tête pour frotter sa joue contre la main de son Seigneur.

— Dors mon Ange, tu as bien mérité de te reposer.

Asmodée obéit, parce que lorsque son Seigneur parle, il n’a qu’une envie, faire ce qu’il lui dit.

***

Asmodée sort de ses appartements d’un pas guilleret et quand il passe devant les suppliciés, il s’arrête pour observer la femme enceinte qui est toujours en train de se faire écarteler. Elle ne réagit même plus et le Prince fronce les sourcils. Ça ne va pas du tout. Elle est censée souffrir, pas accepter. Il s’approche du Maître des Tortures et lui ordonne :

— Fais lui manger son enfant à naitre.

***

Lucifer regarde Asmodée passer devant les âmes damnées et donner des ordres pour changer les tortures qu’elles subissent. Il sourit quand il voit le fin sourire de son rejeton.

Quand il a compris que son fils n’était pas comme ses frères, il s’est inquiété. On peut dire ce qu’on veut du Roi des Enfers, il aime ses enfants et ne veut pas les perdre. Or, un Prince qui n’aime pas torturer ou simplement les Enfers doit être mis à mort. Il a cherché des solutions et même si celle-ci fonctionne, il a été étonné de découvrir que son septième fils aimait être torturer. Néanmoins, il reconnait qu’Asmodée a toujours un joli regain de créativité après une séance.

— Je t’avais bien dit que ça fonctionnerait, lui dit un homme à ses côtés.

— Tu avais raison, assure Lucifer. Merci de faire ça pour mon fils, Gabriel.

— Oh tout le plaisir est pour moi, fais-moi confiance, promet l’Archange.

**Author's Note:**

> Ça va? J'ai perdu personne?


End file.
